Ich liebe dich
by Comet Noodle
Summary: Everything is quiet and peaceful in Germany's study. That is, until a loud, noisy, and very happy Italy bursts in, claiming to have learnt some new German words from Prussia. Just some fluffy stuff that I wanted to write down :D


Germany sighed as he placed his book "The strategies of War" on his desk and looked round his small, but comfortable study. He was just wondering if he should start to clean it when suddenly, he heard a loud knocking on his door.

_Well, I suppose it could wait… _He thought to himself, as the knocking grew louder.

'Ja?' he said as the door opened, and a head peeked round the door.

'Doitsu~!' A happy Italy said as he saw Germany, and ran forwards just as Germany noticed a pile of books on the floor that he hadn't put away.

_Verdammt! _Germany thought to himself, as he got up and ran around his desk, catching the falling Italian just in time.

'Ve~! Grazie Germany!' Italy giggled into Germany's chest. Germany smiled to himself.

_Silly little Italy…_ he thought as he stood Italy up again, and sat back down behind his desk. There was an awkward silence while neither country said anything.

'Well?' asked Germany.

'Oh! Oh yes, um…' said Italy who seemed to be thinking very hard about what he was going to say before he tripped. Germany smiled to himself again.

'Oh yes! Um, Mr Prussia taught me some words in German today! He said I could use them to communicate with you! Ve~!' Germany raised his eyebrows.

'And did he tell you what the words mean?' Germany asked.

'Um, well… no…' said Italy, looking a little confused, and Germany had to admit to himself, that Italy did look very cute when he was confused, 'But, that's why I came here, so I could ask you!'

There was another silence when Italy seemed to go off to a little world of his own. Sometimes Germany wondered what he was thinking about.

'Italy?' He asked.

'Hm? Oh, sorry!' Italy apologized and blushed. He cleared his throat, signifying that he was going to start, and then almost shouted,

'Ich liebe dich!' Germany immediately picked up his book at a random page, and pretended to read, trying to hide the bright pink blush that was beginning to dust his cheeks.

'G-Germany?' Italy stammered out, looking a bit upset after Germany started reading instead of listening to him.

'Hm?' Germany looked up from his book, after he made sure that his face was composed and that he wasn't blushing anymore.

'Did I pronounce it wrong or something?' Italy asked anxiously.

'Nein, it was fine.' Germany said, feeling a little bit guilty for making Italy so worried.

'Oh, good! Ve~!' And Italy's normal smile was back on his face again. Germany never understood how the tiniest thing could make him so happy. 'So, Germany, what does it mean?'

Germany was snapped out of his thoughts by this sentence, and the blush that he thought he had control over started to appear on his cheeks again. He composed himself, and thought about what he was going to say next.

'You do not need to know that… yet…' Germany said as Italy beamed his normal smile at him.

'Ve~! Alright Germany, if you say so!' Italy said, and yawned. Germany looked at the old Grandfather clock near the door. It was almost 11:30 p.m.

'Italy, you should probably go to bed. It's getting late.'

'But Doitsu, I'm too tired to walk. Carry me, please?' It was more of an order than a request, but Germany didn't mind too much.

'Fine.' He said, and picked Italy up bridal-style. This time he really couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks as he realised how close they were. He walked down the long corridor to Italy's room, although he didn't really see the point in going there, seeing as Italy would probably end up in his bed anyway. He set Italy down outside and waited for the Italian to get into bed, because he was still adjusting to the idea that he slept naked. Once Italy was done, he walked into his room and sat in the armchair beside his bed, waiting for Italy to go to sleep. Soon Italy's face relaxed into an expression of calm, his breathing became deeper, and his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Germany smiled, properly this time. He liked to watch him sleep. He got up, knowing that he should go to bed too, and walked to the door. Just before he reached the door handle, he got an idea. He walked back to the sleeping Italy, kissed him on the forehead, and whispered,

'Ich liebe dich.' Italy was asleep, so he wouldn't hear. Then he turned around, walked to the door, and left, closing it softly behind him. Italy cracked an eye open and smiled. It had all gone perfectly to plan.

_Germany does love me! _Italy thought. _I just hope he doesn't ask Prussia about it…_

And with that thought, he fell asleep, feeling happier than he normally feels when he eats pasta.


End file.
